


Good Intentions

by mystkyten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystkyten/pseuds/mystkyten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin accidentally sexually assaulting Harry when in heat under the full moon. Harry was just trying to take care of Remus, like his father used to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

[](http://imagizer.imageshack.us/a/img837/606/08kn.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment here, or [comment on Livejournal](http://hp-darkages.livejournal.com/5153.html).


End file.
